


Welcome Reception

by APrettySonnet



Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hook-Up, M/M, Multi, Negotiations, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is Raunchy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APrettySonnet/pseuds/APrettySonnet
Summary: After Mercy and Adam's wedding, Warren, Kyle, and Ben decide a hookup is in order.





	Welcome Reception

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, y'all! You have been warned! This is explicit and I cannot believe I finished writing this instead of packing for Paris.  
> I am going to tell you up front this the first m/m/m I've ever written, so please don't judge too harshly.
> 
> Kudos and comments are love, and I am a grateful for every single one.

“Well, it looks like Adam and Mercy couldn’t wait to start their honeymoon,” Warren says as he sidles up to where his mate, Kyle, is talking to Ben. Flirting, more like, the way Kyle has his hand on Ben’s chest and is playing idly with the pleats on the front of his shirt. Ben’s smile turns wicked as Warren puts his arm around Kyle.  “If we stick around much longer we’re likely be roped into clean up duty.”

“That’s a shame, I was just telling Ben how handsome he looks in his tux.” Kyle replies as he run a finger down the four studs in Ben’s shirt to stop above the black cummerbund. He looks up at Warren and winks. “You know how much I love a man in a tuxedo.”

“You don’t have to stop now that Warren’s here. That makes it more fun,” Ben whispers conspiratorially to Kyle, knowing full well that Warren can hear.

“I don’t know how they do things in London, but here the groomsmen typically only try to pick up the bridesmaids.” Warren could smell the beginnings of arousal on him and it gives him pause. Ben had never seemed to have any interest in men, so this was surprising. He puts on an easy smile and wraps his arm protectively around Kyle, considering his options. Kyle leans into him and takes his hand off Ben’s chest finally.

“Been there, done that, Mercy threatened to kill me,” Ben said shamelessly. “Kyle basically counts as a bridesmaid, right? He’s pretty enough. I’d rather take my chances against you than Mercy.”

“You think I’m pretty, Ben?” Kyle giggles. Warren realizes that Kyle probably had a little too much punch because he didn’t normally giggle.

“Oh, luv, you have no idea how pretty you are,” Ben replies hotly. His eyes rake over Kyle and then over Warren in turn. He waggles his eyebrows suggestively and leans in to whisper, “Warren isn’t normally my cuppa but I’d make an exception if it meant seeing your pretty mouth wrapped around my-”

“You sure you want to finish that sentence, Ben?” Warren cut in, voice dangerously low. He steps forward into Ben’s personal space and backs him against the wall. Ben lowers his eyes and takes a submissive stance, but his mouth twists into a smile of satisfaction.

“I finally found the line. I was beginning to wonder how far I’d have to push.” Ben glances up for a fraction of a second as Warren’s hands slams angrily onto the wall on either side of his head.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Ben, and I’m not sure if you want me to fight you or fuck you.”

“Can I vote fuck?” Kyle interjects as he slides into the space between the two werewolves, careful not to touch Ben and set Warren off. He put his hands on Warren’s chest gently, pressing into him while looking up at him with hopeful eyes. Warren blinks at him for a moment as Kyle’s words sink in.

Well.

“Is that how it is, then? I knew you couldn’t resist me,” Ben whispers hotly in Kyle’s ear. He looks Warren in the eyes and brazenly slides his hands over Kyle’s hips and pulls him flush against him. It’s part challenge and part promise.  Warren thinks he ought to kick Ben’s ass on general principle for daring to touch his mate, but part of him wants to see how this will play out. The ass-kicking could come later.

“Ben’s hard, Warren. Please?” Kyle wants this; Warren can smell the want on him. They do make a very pretty pair as they look up at him with hot, eager eyes. He imagines them naked and on their knees in front of him and Warren’s mouth goes dry.  

“Fucking it is,” Warren growls so low no one else could possibly overhear, and then stands back abruptly. He pulls Kyle away and tucks him under his arm, escorting him quickly towards the door. He looks back at Ben and asks, “You coming?”

Ben pushes himself up off the wall and adjusts his now too-tight pants. “Not soon enough.”

They manage to make it outside through the back of the church to the parking lot without anyone noticing them. Warren tells Ben to follow in his truck. It would be too suspicious if Ben left with them and the last thing he wanted was to cause suspicion. While Kyle gets into his Jaguar, Warren leans into the open door of Ben’s truck to give him their address and to clear up something that’s been bothering him.

“You’re not into men,” It’s a statement and he wants to give Ben an out if this isn’t something he really wants. Ben just rolls his eyes and shoves the key into the ignition.

“I’m bloody picky, Warren. I don’t date men and I’m not interested in starting. But sex? It’s been a long time since I’ve sucked a dick and I’d really enjoy fucking you two. I know I can trust you not to out me to the pack. So. Are we doing this or not?”

As Ben pulls his seatbelt on, Warren puts a hand on Ben’s knee and lets his hand wander up the inside of Ben’s thigh to brush against the front of his tented trousers. Ben’s eyes close tightly and he gasps at the sensation. Warren has to stop himself from leaning in and devouring his mouth. Someone might see.

“We’ll see you at the house in twenty minutes. Then you can show me how well you suck dick.”

“You should know I don’t bottom,” Ben says with bright, yellow eyes, and turns the key in the ignition.

“You will. And you’ll love it.” It’s Warren’s turn to wink shuts the door strolls over to the waiting Jag and slides into the driver’s seat.

“Think he’ll actually show up,” Kyle asks as Warren pulls out of the parking lot and heads towards his house in Richland.

“Oh, he’ll be there. That boy is wound up tighter than a clock and is rarin’ to go off.”

*    *    *

The thing about threesomes is that it's never like porn makes it out to be. It's graceless as there are too many arms and legs in the way and everyone knocks into one another as they jostle for a better position or to be the one in the middle. The bed is never big enough. There's never much talking, either, because your mouth is always busy. Your hands are always moving because there’s so much to touch and you want to make sure no one feels left out. That said, it's hotter than hell, and when done right, leaves everyone involved boneless and incredibly satisfied. 

When Ben gets to the house, Warren and Kyle are making out in the foyer. Kyle opens the door and pulls him into a searing kiss, and then pulls away long enough to insist that they all do some quick negotiation before things get too heated. Ben has no issue with the condom usage rule that Kyle insisted on, and about receiving no visible marks above the collar. With a pointed look to Warren, Ben’s adamant about not bottoming, with the promise that he was up for just about anything else. Warren respects that, and if Ben decided to change his mind, Warren would be happy to oblige him. Ben is very clear that he wouldn’t be spending the night but would stick around for post-sex cuddling at Kyle’s request.

With negotiations complete, Warren tells both of them to come here. They do and he kisses them in turn. It turns out that Ben likes to bite, but turns to putty when Warren returns the favor. Ben’s much gentler kissing Kyle, with less teeth and a lot more tongue. They make out at the foot of the stairs until Kyle takes them both by the hand and leads the way to the bedroom.

Warren has decided that Ben is better at sex than a misanthrope has any right to be. Ben proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that he really could suck cock. The three of them are raw and filthy and it’s better than Warren imagined. Kyle and Ben are incredibly beautiful together and their chemistry is electric. The image of Ben slowly sucking off Kyle while his long fingers open him up carefully, as Kyle gasps and writhes in pleasure, will forever be branded into Warren’s memory as one of the hottest things he’s ever seen.

It’s the second round and Kyle’s turn in the middle, and from the sounds he’s making he’s slowly dying of pleasure as they spit roast him. It’s no secret that this is Kyle’s favorite position, and he’s making the most of being on his hands and knees between them. Ben’s foul mouth works in his favor as he tells Kyle in vulgar detail how much he loves Kyle’s mouth on his cock.

“That’s it, princess, take it all down for me. God, you’re fucking beautiful with your mouth stretched around my cock like that. If Warren fucks you harder, you’ll be taking me down your throat. Would you like to choke on me, luv?”

Warren rolls his hips a little harder at the suggestion, pumping slowly in and out of Kyle’s ass. He increases the pace, with one hand on Kyle’s hip and reaches for Ben. Ben’s litany is cut off as Warren reels him into an open mouthed kiss, and they explore each other’s mouths as Kyle moans brokenly between them.

“I’m getting’ close,” Warren groans into Ben’s mouth, as he shifts back a bit to hit Kyle’s prostate. Kyle keens around Ben’s cock and palms himself with every thrust. With a few more thrusts, Warren’s orgasm hits him like a bolt of lightning as he grinds himself deeper into Kyle’s pliable body. It’s a hard orgasm that he feels from his toes and he has to catch himself before his knees go out. He pulls out as gently as he can, and collapses onto the bed next to Kyle, gasping for breath. Kyle releases Ben’s cock and rolls over to kiss Warren hungrily.

“Oh my god, Warren, Ben’s cock is amazing. Please, can he fuck me,” Kyle pleads as he drops kisses across Warren’s flushed chest.  

“Ben, why don’t you do that. Ya’ll don’t have’ta stop on my account. I just need to catch my breath a little.”

“Fucking finally. Kyle, come here.” Ben reaches for the condoms and pulls out a packet. Quickly, he rolls it on and pulls Kyle into his lap. They kiss languidly, gasping into each other’s mouths as they rub their cocks together. Ben pauses and looks as Warren questioningly, “This is fine, right?”

“Yeah,” is all Warren can say, because really, everything is way more than fine. He looks at Kyle, who is flushed with arousal, his cock dripping. He wants to lick the bead from the tip, but he wants to see what Ben does more. With a playful growl, Ben rolls Kyle under him and starts pressing kisses down his throat and chest, between bites along Kyle’s collarbone.

“How do you ever-,“ Ben asks as he licks a stripe across Kyle’s stomach, making Kyle giggle, “-leave the house with this tender morsel in your bed?”

“With an iron will and years of discipline,” Warren replies with a grin. Ben laughs at that then decides to sucks a hickie onto Kyle’s hip. With a hand in Ben’s pale blond hair, Kyle reaches out his other to takes Warren’s hand in his. Warren brings it to his lips and kisses it tenderly. Their eyes meet, and Kyle mouths ‘I love you’. Warren knows.

“Ben, please, let me cum? I need you to fuck me now,” Kyle says as Ben starts to kiss the inside of his thighs, ignoring the red, leaking erection in front of him. He pulls Ben’s head up to look him in his blue eyes, “Stop teasing and just do it.”

Ben replies with a bite to Kyle’s inner thigh then scoots up to loom over Kyle. “You ready, luv?”

Kyle whines a breathy yes and wraps his legs around Ben’s waist. Ben hitches a leg up over his shoulder and lines himself up, pressing in slowly. He’s being gentle and careful to not hurt him. Kyle keens and tightens his grip on Warren’s hand as Ben groans at the sensation. Ben doesn’t move for a long minute as Kyle adjusts to his girth, but he pants with exertion as he tries not to rock his hips into Kyle’s body until he’s ready. It’s painfully erotic to watch, and Warren adds this moment to the list of ones he will never forget.

When Kyle starts to rock against him impatiently Ben drops his head into the crook of Kyle’s neck, muttering ‘so bloody good’ like a mantra. He starts pumping his hips and as Kyle whispers his ear, “Harder, Ben, I’m not going to break. Please, just fuck me harder.”

Ben obliges. He pushes himself up onto his knees and hikes Kyle’s ass up, setting a brutal pace. The slapping of their bodies, their grunts and moans, fills the room.  Warren hears Kyle’s sharp heaving gasps and knows from experience that Ben is nailing his prostate and it won’t be much longer before Kyle reaches his orgasm.

“Ben, keep doing that, Kyle’s close,” Warren tells him, and reaches over to stroke his lover’s weeping cock. Kyle sobs with need and writhes under his hand.

“Not going to last, either,” Ben gasps between thrusts, and gets a better grip on Kyle’s hips. Warren rubs his thumb under the head, and twists his wrist just so, and there it is. Kyle cums in hot ribbons over his chest and Warren’s hand, just as Ben’s pace starts to stutter as he reaches his own climax. Warren loves watching Kyle cum, but he’s fascinated watching Ben’s face as he scrunches his eyes closed and bares his teeth as he comes apart. Ben arches his back and yells obscenities as his orgasm washes over him, then falls forward panting into Kyle’s collarbone while his orgasm fades.

He pulls out carefully when he has his breath back, and peels off the condom. He throws it into the garbage can next to the bed before dropping to the bed with a satisfied groan. “I think that was the hottest threesome I’ve ever had. And I’m counting the night with the two redheads in Camden in there.”

“Mmm… yeah…I’m glad we made it so high on the list. Now get over here, I need cuddles,” Kyle says with a blissful smile, pulling Ben towards him. He rolls over with a groan and curls up around Kyle bonelessly. Kyle tugs Warren’s hand, “You, too.”

“In just a minute, I’ll be right back,” Warren says and slides off the bed and heads into the bathroom to grab a couple towels for cleanup. He returns to the bed and slips in next to Kyle. He hands a towel to Ben as he starts wiping cum and lube gently off Kyle’s body, while dropping kisses over his cooling skin. He drops the towel off the side of the bed when he finishes, and curls up next to his mate.

Kyle is kissing Ben’s temple and whispering how lovely he is while Ben noses his cheek. It’s a tender moment and Warren’s never seen Ben so relaxed. He looks boyish and sweet as he lays there in Kyle’s arms, with his eyes closed and a small smile ghosting on his lips. It never occurred to Warren until now just how lonesome Ben might be and how much such a little thing might mean to him. He slides an arm under their heads and pulls them close, nosing in Kyle’s hair as he traces idle figures on Ben’s skin.

“So that’s it, then,” Ben says after about fifteen minutes, his fingers pausing where they are stroking along Warren’s chest.

“Stay a little longer,” Kyle asks sleepily, and ruffles his fingers through Ben’s hair.

“You don’t have to go yet. If you want to stay longer, you’re welcome,” Warren replies, propping his head up to look at Ben. Ben sighs heavily and kisses Kyle on the cheek, then disentangles himself.

“No, it’s time for me to go. If I stay much longer I’ll never want to get up, and I have work in the morning.” He leans back in and gives Kyle a slow kiss, “You are an absolute delight and Warren better make sure he takes good care of you.”

“He always does. Thank you for tonight, Ben. You were wonderful,” Kyle says when Ben pulls back. Ben smiles and ducks his head as if he’s embarrassed, then slides off the bed and starts looking for his clothes. Warren gives Kyle a quick kiss, and tells him he’ll see Ben out. They dress in near silence, and Warren escorts Ben downstairs, picking up his cummerbund and bowtie from where they were dropped on the stairs.

After Ben shoves his feet in his shoes and makes sure he’s got everything, including his keys, Warren stops him before he opens the door.

“Before you leave, I want you to know we really enjoyed your company tonight, Ben. I hope we can do this again sometime,” Warren says cupping Ben’s face with his hands. He’s not sure if Ben will welcome the touch now that the sex is over, but Ben steps closer, wrapping his arms around Warren.

“I’d like that. Can I get one last kiss before I go?” he says in a quiet voice, as if he’s not sure if he’s allowed. Warren kisses him gently but firmly, offering a promise of more to come if Ben wants it.

“Next time you want to come to bed with us, you can just ask instead of tryin’ to pick a fight. Deal?”

“Deal. I’m thinking of changing your name in my phone to ‘Bootycall’, but I think someone would notice,” Ben says with a laugh, and he gives Warren a quick, final kiss and reaches for the door handle. “Thank you for tonight. Look, I’ll deny I ever said this, but I think you should know how amazing you two are. It means a lot that you’re treating me like I am more than just a casual fuck.”

“You’re our friend and you deserve to be treated better than that. I wish you didn’t feel like you had to rush out of here before we could even feed you dinner or something.”

“Maybe next time,” Ben says considering Warren’s words. He smiles like he likes the idea, “Goodnight, Warren.”

Warren stands at the door until Ben’s truck lights have disappeared into the night. He needs to get back upstairs, back to Kyle, but thinks about that last kiss, and how different Ben is when he’s not raging at the world. Next time, they’ll ask him out to dinner. Kyle will like that. Then they’d see what happens next.


End file.
